German patent publication 296 19 177 discloses a portable handheld motorized cultivator which includes a rod having first and second ends. A motor and a hoe blade are mounted on the first end and a handle is mounted at the second end. With the motorized cultivator in the work position, the handle extends in a horizontal direction. From this, there results an ergonomically unfavorable work position.